


SCRT

by Ji_chan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Aomine and Momoi are also cops, Gen, Imayoshi is a math professor, It just happened, Kasamatsu is a cop, M/M, Police, a retelling of one episode of the NUMB3RS tv-series, in russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan/pseuds/Ji_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычное дело о мошенничестве оказывается вовсе не обычным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SCRT

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KnB AU-Fest @ diary.ru  
> Beta-ed by CrazyJill and Lisa_Lis
> 
> Characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

— Семь утра. Почему все эти люди не спят? — Аомине широко зевнул. Боковым зрением Касамацу заметил слезу в уголке его глаза и хмыкнул.

По холлу многоквартирного дома и правда вовсю сновали люди, в основном пожилые. Мимо проехала тощая бабулька в инвалидном кресле, выглядевшая бодрее, чем Аомине и еще половина их отдела.

— Здесь живёт много стариков. С возрастом начинаешь ценить каждую минуту.

— Когда я выйду на пенсию, — пробурчал Аомине сквозь новый зевок, — я буду жрать и спать.

Касамацу только улыбнулся. Аомине, конечно, был ленивой задницей, но Касамацу сомневался, что он долго просидит сиднем даже на пенсии. Скорее уж пойдёт обыгрывать малолеток в баскетбол по старой памяти или учить драться. В зависимости от настроения.

Пока поднимались по широкой лестнице к нужной квартире, Касамацу еще раз мысленно пролистал досье. Согласно ему, Такеда Сатору, тридцать шесть лет, проживал с матерью в доме для престарелых и инвалидов, не работал. Один из информаторов указал на него как на автора нескольких довольно качественных подделок подписей на банковских чеках.

Нужная дверь на третьем этаже ничем не отличалась от ряда таких же по соседству — серая, с довольно простым замком и черной ручкой. Касамацу постучал, и, не дожидаясь открытия двери, привычно громко представился согласно уставу.

— Такеда Сатору-сан, это полиция. У нас ордер на обыск, будьте добры открыть дверь.

Где-то в комнате за дверью раздался шум падающей мебели и топот. Аомине среагировал мгновенно, врезаясь в дверь всем своим весом. Двери в казённых домах не отличались надёжностью, со второго удара замок вылетел из пазов, впуская Аомине и Касамацу внутрь. Аомине проскочил мимо Касамацу по маленькому коридору в комнату. Слева, у двери в кухню замерла женщина лет пятидесяти. Касамацу лишь бросил на неё взгляд и последовал дальше.

Такеда Сатору, тощий лысеющий мужчина, уже почти вылез в окно. Аомине держал его за плечо и ворот рубашки и втягивал обратно, не особо заботясь об аккуратности. Мужчина тяжело дышал и вырывался, но тягаться с тренированным полицейским ему было не под силу. 

— Казуки, у нас тут попытка к бегству, заберите подозреваемого. — Касамацу достал рацию и связался с патрульными внизу, затем оглянулся.

В маленькой комнате царил полный бардак: бумаги валялись по всему полу и кровати. На столе громоздились стопки папок и несколько ручек, перьев и линеек. Занавески на окне оборвались при попытке Такеды сбежать — похоже, он держал их закрытыми постоянно и к резкому отдергиванию они не были готовы.

Аомине втащил наконец Такеду в комнату и подтолкнул к выходу. Касамацу услышал только вопрос “ты что, дурак?” между ругательствами. Такеда тихо скулил, кажется, Аомине вывихнул ему плечо.

— Что здесь происходит? — раздалось от двери и Касамацу обернулся.

Женщина — мать Такеды — стояла в проёме и удивлённо осматривалась. Она была на голову ниже Касамацу и на две — Аомине, но держалась прямо. Касамацу подошел к ней.

— Такеда Кимико-сан? 

Женщина с достоинством кивнула и вытерла мокрые ладони о голубой фартук.

— Касамацу Юкио, полиция Токио, первый отдел. Ваш сын обвиняется в подделке документов и мошенничестве. Вас мы также попросим проехать с нами для разговора.

Касамацу морально готовился к истерике, но Кимико-сан только спокойно сняла фартук, под которым оказался домашний брючный костюм кремового цвета, и оглянулась.

— Мой сын не сделал ничего незаконного, я уверена. Куда мне идти?

Касамацу выдохнул и показал ей в сторону подоспевшего патруля. Полицейские повели Сатору к машине, и Кимико-сан направилась за ними. Касамацу подошел к столу Такеды. По незаконченному листку из чековой книжки растекалось пятно чернил, делая фамилию очередной жертвы нечитабельной. До поры до времени, конечно — эксперты наверняка что-нибудь найдут.

— Ему бы дали максимум пару лет, — пробормотал Касамацу. — Зачем же он бежал?

— Инспектор, — позвал из-за спины Сато Казуки, самый молодой из полицейских в отделе. — Мы нашли в шкафу вот что. Тут лицензии на ношение оружия, паспорта, права. Похоже, мелким мошенничеством он не отделается.

Аомине, рассевшийся на диване, фыркнул. Касамацу всегда, еще со школы, поражала способность Аомине вот так переключаться: в одну минуту он зевая еле плетется по ступенькам, в следующую чуть не сметает Касамацу с ног в погоне за преступником, а потом так же резко сдувается и устраивается на диване, вытянув ноги. В рабочее время на месте преступления.

— Аомине, чем смеяться над коллегами, лучше бы взял с них пример и поработал. — Касамацу оторвался от просматривания паспортов и лицензий, неотличимых от настоящих. — Например, поройся в мусоре, раз всё равно рядом сидишь.

Аомине закатил глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что думает по поводу всяких указаний. Но всё же перегнулся через ручку дивана и схватил урну для бумаг.

— Есть, семпай…

Касамацу поморщился. Слово “семпай” в исполнении Аомине звучало всё так же издевательски, как и в школьные времена. Кажется, тот единственный матч с Тоо был сотню лет назад, но Аомине как был ленивым засранцем, так и остался.

Талантливым ленивым засранцем. Стоило отдать ему должное.

Некоторое время было слышно только шуршание бумаги и шаги нескольких человек. Касамацу негромко раздавал указания, как распределить улики и что куда отвезти, когда диван скрипнул и Аомине подошел ближе.

— Тут какой-то странный блокнот. — Он сунул под нос Касамацу небольшую книжку в кожаной обложке. Касамацу отложил бумаги, которые просматривал.

— Странный?

Аомине раскрыл книжечку на середине.

— Набор букв. FEX SAC BIG KTE EIM COE RRE POP VUO… и так далее.

— Какой-то код. — Касамацу нахмурился. — Нужно будет отдать шифровальщикам.

Ему это не нравилось.

 

Касамацу потёр глаза и снова уставился на копии кодов из блокнота. Такеда молчал как рыба, и это еще больше убеждало в том, что тут что-то нечисто: не был он похож на человека, который не ломается. Значит, в блокноте было что-то, раскрытие чего было для него страшнее срока за подделку документов. Касамацу сидел и смотрел в бессмысленные наборы букв и цифр до того, что начало рябить в глазах. В конце концов Момои, обычно уходящая из офиса одной из последних, отчитала его и заставила ехать домой. Касамацу поехал только потому, что чувствовал себя неловко, заставляя подчиненных заботиться о себе. Особенно девушку, какой бы умной и сильной она не была.

Дома он пытался поспать, но что-то на краю сознания всё еще не давало покоя. В четыре утра он встал, ушел в кухню чтобы не включать свет в спальне, и разложил копии на обеденном столе. Водил пальцем то по одной непонятной строчке, то по другой. Новых идей не было, сообщения от команды по дешифровке тоже.

Перед лицом, как раз между глазами Касамацу и листком, на который он смотрел, возникла чашка. В нос ударил запах кофе. Кажется, он настолько задумался, что не заметил, как Имаёши встал и даже как он начал готовить. Касамацу перехватил чашку из длинных пальцев и поднял голову.

— Доброе утро. Я тебя разбудил?

Имаёши оперся о разделочный стол и отхлебнул из своей чашки.

— Нет, меня разбудил будильник на работу. А тебя?

— Сколько времени? — Имаёши обычно вставал в университет, когда Касамацу уже выходил из дома.

Имаёши махнул рукой.

— Ты еще не опаздываешь. Мне нужно кое-что сделать перед лекциями. Сейчас начало седьмого. — Он подошел к Касамацу сбоку и всмотрелся в листы бумаги. — Что это? Решил поиграть в скраббл посреди ночи? Почему меня не позвал? Вместе веселее. Хотя я мог бы придумать занятие интереснее.

Касамацу привычно пнул его локтем в бок. Имаёши привычно не отреагировал.

— Это нашли у подозреваемого в подделке документов. Наши аналитики работают, но я подумал… — Что я умнее аналитиков? — Не знаю что я подумал. Просто что-то не даёт мне покоя, как будто это нужно разобрать поскорее. Но у нас пока никаких версий.

— Интуиция проснулась?

Имаёши задумчиво почесал одну ногу другой и отвернулся к холодильнику: в их маленькой кухне даже не нужно было вставать из-за стола чтобы достать что-то. Он вытащил завёрнутые в целлофан вчерашние бутерброды и протянул один Касамацу.

— Знаешь, не могу тебе точно сказать что прав… — Он отставил чашку с кофе и взял один из листов, всматриваясь в буквы. — Но одна версия у меня для тебя есть. И она тебе не понравится.

 

— Транспозиционный код.

Имаёши замолчал и обвёл взглядом присутствующих, как будто ожидая реакции. Пять пар глаз уставились на него в ответ.

— Транспозиционные коды использовались в шифровании во время Второй мировой войны. На самом деле они использовались и раньше, но их так не называли. Первым транспозиционным кодом считается решётка Кардано, 1550 года…

— Имаёши, — оборвал поток информации Касамацу. — Здесь все в курсе, что ты умный.

Он оглянулся на Сато и Камано, недавно пришедших в отдел.

— Почти все. Неважно. Давай по делу.

Имаёши обернулся к доске, на которой были развешаны увеличенные копии страниц блокнота.

— Говоря простыми словами, это стандартная кодовая последовательность. Они разрабатываются под каждую конкретную операцию, но есть части, общие для специфических типов, которые не шифруются. Я с ними однажды встречался.

Он взял красный маркер со стола Касамацу и обвёл несколько слов.

OPN SCRT SFE

— Open, Secret, Safe. Открытое, тайное, безопасное. — Имаёши обернулся и снова обвёл всех взглядом. — Я думаю, что в этой книжечке план заказного убийства.

Весь кабинет пришел в движение одновременно. Аомине снял ноги со стола и наклонился вперёд. Момои, присевшая было на краешек стула, подскочила к доске и внимательно рассматривала буквы, как будто пыталась сразу вычленить остальной смысл. Сато и Камано резко опустились на стулья, хотя до этого стояли, как воспитанные новички.

Касамацу задумчиво жевал нижнюю губу и стучал пальцами по столу. 

— Ты уверен? У нас заказные убийства это редкость.

— Я никогда ни в чём не уверен, Касамацу, ты же знаешь. Но вероятность, я думаю, довольно высокая.

— Это вписывается в картину, — подала голос Момои. Она повернулась к Касамацу с сияющими глазами, будто разгадала загадку века. — Это объясняет почему Такеда. Если киллер иностранец, то ему нужен паспорт и другие документы. Как думаете, это может быть связано с недавним покушением на главу столичного департамента полиции Китагаву?

Имаёши ответил мгновенно.

— Не думаю.

— Почему? — негромко спросил из угла Сато.

Имаёши улыбнулся издевательски.

— Это покушение имеет внутренние мотивы, другим странам вряд ли есть причина его убирать. Он же не премьер-министр. К тому же, нанимать иностранца для этого особо смысла не вижу, своих хватает.

Если Имаёши был прав, то их ожидала большая проблема — спецотдел занимался покушением на главу столичной полиции и свободных рук там не было. А значит, этим делом придётся заниматься их первому отделу. Сплошная головная боль.

— Офигенно. Наконец что-то интересное.

Аомине. Конечно, кому еще может понравится настолько геморройное дело, как не главной занозе в заднице первого отдела полиции в принципе и Касамацу в частности.

— Надеюсь, ты не попытаешься скинуть это дело на спецовиков, семпай…

Брови Имаёши поползли вверх.

— Аомине, ты никогда не называл меня “семпай”. 

Кажется, в его голосе даже промелькнула обида. Слишком наигранная, чтобы быть настоящей. Касамацу уронил голову на руки.

— Потому что ты плохо его воспитывал. Откуда ты вообще знаешь коды к заказным убийствам?

— Если я скажу, мне придётся всех вас убить.

Касамацу фыркнул. Имаёши присел на стол рядом с его головой и помассировал затылок. Зарождающаяся головная боль не то чтобы отступила, но Касамацу самую малость расслабился. В конце концов, у него одна из лучших команд в центральном отделении. Даже самая лучшая.

На выходе из кабинета его поймал Сато. Самый младший в команде по возрасту, он смотрел на Касамацу с благоговением, а на Аомине почти с трепетом. На Момои он старался не смотреть вообще, заливаясь краской с макушки до кончиков пальцев. Касамацу ему сочувствовал.

— Капитан, а Имаёши-сан что, какой-то спецагент?

В глазах Сато зарождался свет, который можно иногда увидеть в глазах молодых парней и девушек, доставших билеты у сцены на концерт любимой поп-группы. Касамацу не сдержал улыбки.

— Нет. Он профессор математики. И немножко задрот головоломок. — Он хлопнул сдувшегося Сато по спине папкой. — Иди работай. Нужно передать нашу версию спецам по шифру. Может, им это поможет.

 

Касамацу из-за стекла наблюдал, как Аомине допрашивает Такеду. Мать Такеды, как оказалось, была совершенно не в курсе того, чем занимался сын.

— Тебе сколько лет вообще? С мамочкой живёшь. — Аомине взглянул на Такеду насмешливо, и тот густо покраснел.

Касамацу закатил глаза. Вот зачем настраивать против себя человека с информацией?

— Дай-чан, что ты делаешь. — Сидящая рядом Момои была с ним явно согласна.

Касамацу со вздохом вышел из комнаты наблюдения. Они надеялись, что Аомине немного припугнет Такеду, но, похоже, придется включиться самому.

— Я ничего не знаю ни про какое убийство. 

Аомине фыркнул, даже не удосужившись это замаскировать.

Такеда ёрзал на стуле и сжимал кулаки. Касамацу сел напротив него и смерил взглядом.

— Помощь следствию смягчает наказание, помнишь? Мы взломали твой код.

Код они взломали не полностью, но небольшой блеф в этой ситуации был оправдан. В глазах Такеды мелькнул испуг, и он уставился в пол, замолчав. Касамацу впился в него взглядом. Момои наблюдала снаружи, Аомине стоял чуть сбоку и тоже, прищурившись, смотрел на Такеду.

— Мы знаем, что ты снабжал убийцу документами, в том числе на транспорт и оружие, — продолжил Касамацу. Такеда сглотнул, но молчал.

— Я предлагаю еще раз поговорить с его матерью, — Аомине наклонился над столом рядом с Такедой и улыбнулся. — Такая сильная женщина не может не быть в курсе того, что делает её несамостоятельный сынок. Может, это вообще её идея.

— Не трогайте мать. — Такеда попытался встать, но Аомине толкнул его обратно. — У неё нет никого, кроме меня.

Касамацу был уверен, что Кимико-сан ничего и правда не знала, а Аомине слишком уж заносит, но, похоже, с Такедой это работало — он как будто сжался. На его лбу заблестел пот.

— Она будет приходить к тебе в тюрьму. Иногда.

— Они меня убьют, понимаете?

— Они убьют тебя в любом случае, — фыркнул Аомине. — Потому что тебя уже взяли.

Касамацу посмотрел на него, давая знак молчать. Аомине закатил глаза.

— Такеда-сан, — начал Касамацу, подбирая слова, чтобы не спугнуть, но и не слишком расслабить. — Детектив Аомине, скорее всего, прав. А это значит, что вы теперь можете надеяться только на нас. Мы можем защитить вас и вашу мать.

Такеда посмотрел на него исподлобья.

— Я не знаю имён.

Аомине оттолкнулся от стола и громко вздохнул. Такеда даже не дал ему начать говорить.

— Правда не знаю! Только кодовое. Белый тигр. Это всё.

— Как он выглядит?

— Обычно. Невысокий, волосы короткие, тёмные, лицо не запоминающееся. — Он сцепил пальцы, и теребил ободок наручников. — Я… я не буду его опознавать. Не буду.

Касамацу потёр виски. Должна быть еще какая-нибудь зацепка.

— Жертва. — Такеда вцепился в стол так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

Касамацу и Аомине разом посмотрели на него.

— Я не знаю имени. Только что он из Северной Кореи и как-то связан с политикой. Кажется, его семью убили там, или что-то вроде того.

— Ну, это уже что-то.

— Спрячьте мою маму. Она ничего не знает.

 

Момои разложила на своём небольшом столе несколько газетных вырезок и распечатанное досье.

— Чхве Ё Сон, двадцать пять лет, беженец из Северной Кореи. Живёт здесь уже четыре года, изучает литературу в Токийском университете. Такеда наверняка говорил о нём.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

С фотографии на Касамацу смотрел молодой парень. Серьёзный взгляд и сжатые губы говорили о напряжении, парень хмурился и вообще выглядел не слишком счастливым.

— Его родители были довольно известными противниками текущего режима. Пропали четыре года назад, но их останки нашли совсем недавно.

— Вряд ли он знает убийцу. — Аомине скептически просмотрел фотографии на вырезках. — Тогда его бы пришили еще на подлёте к границе. Так почему сейчас?

Момои повернулась к Аомине, показывая вырезку со скелетами, наполовину зарытыми в песок.

— Может, дело в том, что найденные останки всполошили народ? Ё Сон единственный ребёнок революционера. Если людям в Северной Корее и есть на что надеяться, так это на него.

— Думаешь, власти боятся, что он вернётся? — спросил Касамацу.

Момои на секунду замолчала, теребя прядь волос.

— Возможно, почему нет. Его имя говорит само за себя. Это объясняет почему именно сейчас за мальчиком послали убийцу.

 

В кампусе университета утром в будний день было не слишком людно. Касамацу и Аомине не стали вызывать Чхве с занятий, вместо этого дожидались в приёмной ректора. Секретарь перехватила его, как только он вышел из аудитории.

— Я не собираюсь возвращаться в Корею. Или как-то еще продолжать дело родителей.

В приёмной им предложили чаю, но Касамацу отказался. Аомине маячил у окна, высматривая что-то на улице. Возможно, хорошеньких грудастых девчонок, а возможно, что и киллера.

Чхве попросил только стакан воды, который так и стоял на столике нетронутым.

— Не поймите меня неправильно. Я любил родителей. Но что я сделаю там один? Я не политик, не лидер, как отец. Даже если бы я хотел, люди быстро разочаруются во мне.

— Судя по волнениям, достаточно всего лишь вашего имени.

— Это только поначалу. Думаю, вы понимаете. Посмотрите на меня.

Он встал и подошел к Аомине, как будто сравнивая себя с ним. Сравнение, конечно, было в пользу Аомине — Чхве Ё Сон был невысоким, немного полноватым, и, если начистоту, действительно не вызывал своим видом ни уважения, ни страха.

— Моя мать была японкой. Поэтому я приехал сюда после их смерти. Я учусь в университете и подрабатываю в цветочном магазине. Я обычный студент и не представляю никакой угрозы.

— И всё же версия, что жертвой окажетесь вы, наиболее вероятна.

Касамацу встал, поправляя рубашку.

— Мы приставим к вам охрану. Просто на всякий случай.

— С чего вдруг такая забота, господин полицейский? Я не настолько важен. — Чхве Ё Сон смотрел тем самым взглядом, который отметил Касамацу на фотографии.

Это был взгляд человека, который сдался.

— Это касается не только вас, — ответил ему Касамацу и пожал плечами. — Это касается и нашей страны тоже. И её отношений с Северной Кореей.

 

Имаёши сдвинул одну доску в сторону и записал уравнения по-новой. Затем записал столбцом первые пришедшие в голову способы убийства: огнестрел, убийство руками, утопление, отравление, холодное оружие, взрывчатка, падение с высоты, удар тяжелым предметом, ДТП. Подумал и приписал имитацию самоубийства. Затем обернулся к Сусе.

— Что думаешь?

Суса стоял в центре класса, даже с некоторым интересом наблюдая за процессом. Имаёши позвал его в качестве взгляда со стороны.

— Я не математик, Имаёши.

— Ты мой самый старый друг, — отмахнулся Имаёши. — И кого прикажешь еще спрашивать?

— Даже не знаю, может, Кобори? Он хотя бы физик, а не преподаватель английского языка. К тому же, работает с тобой в одном университете, в отличие от меня. Ты меня только за этим позвал приехать с другого конца префектуры?

— Если ты мне поможешь, я угощу тебя обедом? — тон Имаёши больше напоминал вопрос, чем обещание.

Суса вздохнул и посмотрел на Имаёши неодобрительно. Имаёши никак не отреагировал, и Сусе ничего не оставалось, кроме как перевести взгляд на доску и вспомнить всё, что он когда-либо слышал от Имаёши о высшей математике.

— Мне кажется, тут многовато переменных. Их нельзя как-то сократить?

Имаёши повернулся к доске и какое-то время рассматривал написанное.

— Можно будет, если узнаем, какое именно убийство заказано. Несчастный случай или показательное убийство ограничивают варианты для исполнителя. Но пока у нас нет такой информации.

— В таком случае, я предлагаю пойти поесть. И подождать информацию.

Закрыв исписанную доску другой, Суса за плечо развернул Имаёши к выходу. Тот продолжал думать о своём.

— Кстати, Кобори не работает в университете, — запоздало заметил Имаёши, уже выйдя из аудитории. — Он работает в лаборатории астрофизики. С обычной математикой это имеет мало общего.

— Уж побольше, чем английский. К тому же, я бы не назвал уравнения вероятности убийства человека — или что там у тебя? — обычной математикой.

Имаёши вздохнул и засунул руки в карманы пиджака.

— Тут вопрос не в профессии. Я надеялся, что поможет твоя логика.

— Тогда зачем уравнения? — Суса удивлённо посмотрел на своего друга. Имаёши только пожал плечами.

— Давай сначала поедим, а потом подумаем.

 

За столом напротив Касамацу сидела высокая худая кореянка в строгом костюме. Касамацу придвинул к ней кувшин с водой и стакан, прежде чем задать вопрос.

— Госпожа Чон, что вы знаете о Белом Тигре?

Женщина, Чон Су Хан, удивлённо приподняла брови.

— А я должна что-то знать?

Касамацу нахмурился, складывая руки на груди.

— Госпожа Чон, вы являетесь де факто главой Чосен Сорен. Это организация, наиболее подходящая под название официального представительства Северной Кореи в Японии. Если кто-то и знает что-то, то этот кто-то работает на вас. И я сомневаюсь, что вам и Корейскому университету нужны лишние проблемы. А они у вас будут, если Чхве Ё Сон, сын одной из похищенных вашей страной женщин, погибнет от рук наёмного убийцы из Северной Кореи. Учитывая все обстоятельства и так натянутых отношений между нашими странами.

Уголок губ Чон Су Хан дернулся. Непонятно, пыталась ли она сдержать улыбку или это было нервное движение. Касамацу ждал — годы общения сначала с Кисе, Мориямой и Хаякавой, а затем близкое знакомство с Имаёши и Аомине научили его поистине ангельскому терпению.

— Белый Тигр это не имя киллера. Это название особого проекта. Этот проект готовил людей для особых миссий по устранению неугодных. Но его закрыли около десяти лет назад, насколько мне известно.

— Вы намекаете, что вам известно не всё. Почему я должен вам верить? — Касамацу прищурился.

Чон Су Хан сделала глоток воды из стакана. На стекле остался след ярко-красной помады, в тон лаку на ногтях.

— Я иду навстречу следствию. — Её улыбка была сугубо деловой, данью вежливости, а в голосе не слышалось ни толики волнения. — Обнаружение тел Чхве Гун Су и его жены зародило некоторое беспокойство в стране и в диаспорах за её пределами. Даже Южная Корея не сидит сложа руки.

— Они опасаются, что Ё Сон передумает оставаться в Японии, и поэтому решили его убить?

— Откровенное и заметное убийство вряд ли утихомирит революционеров. Скорее, наоборот. — Женщина повела плечом.

— То есть, заданием Белого Тигра является подстроить несчастный случай.

Молчание Чон Су Хан было красноречивее любых слов.

 

Касамацу собрал свою команду в конференц-зале и набрал номер Имаёши, включая громкую связь. Гудки почти сразу сменились звуком мела, стучащего по доске.

— Имаёши, мы считаем, что убийство должно быть тайным.

— Отлично. — Стук мела о доску прекратился, и Имаёши, кажется, отряхнул руки. — Это намного упрощает нам задачу. Вы когда-нибудь играли в морской бой? Американскую или российскую версию?

Ответом было молчание.

— Нет? Ну, тогда прятки. Игра в прятки тоже подойдёт. В неё наверняка все играли. Аомине очень любил эту игру в школе, но Момои-сан всегда его находила.

Послышались негромкие смешки, и Касамацу бросил насмешливый взгляд на Аомине. Тот сделал вид, что речь не о нём.

— При игре в прятки вы прячетесь в то место, которое ближе всего — пока водящий считает, — продолжил Имаёши. — Вы можете перепрятаться позже, пока водящий отвернулся. Но вы можете передвигаться только короткими перебежками, потому что он может обернуться в любой момент. Допустим, вы играете вдвоём и у вас ограничено пространство. Водящий способен просчитать варианты того, куда стремится спрятаться второй игрок.

— Немного напоминает поведенческую теорию игр. — Момои задумчиво что-то черкала в блокноте.

— Пожалуй, — ответил голос Имаёши из динамика. — Математическую её часть.

Касамацу оперся на спинку стула, просматривая отчёт Камано о наблюдении за Чхве.

— То есть, выходит, мы сможем предугадать ход Белого Тигра, если будем знать его возможности?

— Вроде того.

— И когда ты сможешь сузить круг вариантов?

— Чем больше у меня будет данных, тем быстрее. — Имаёши опять застучал мелом. — Я бы порекомендовал еще раз допросить вашего арестованного.

 

Касамацу нажал кнопку отбоя и бросил телефон на стол. Момои подняла на него взгляд, оторвавшись от бумаг.

— Капитан?

— Такеду застрелил снайпер на выходе из тюрьмы. Черт, — Касамацу выругался себе под нос — очередное рабочее утро не особо радовало.

— На нём был усиленный бронежилет. И о том, что его перевозят, не знало даже начальство тюрьмы. Этот Белый Тигр что, сидел на крыше постоянно и ждал? И откуда у него вольфрамовые пули восемьдесят пятого калибра? Не в любом подпольном магазине такие можно купить, даже у якудза.

Касамацу ходил кругами по кабинету, сопровождаемый обеспокоенным взглядом Сато. Момои поднесла ему стакан воды, который он опрокинул залпом, как виски. Момои налила ему еще стакан и, когда Касамацу, немного успокоившись, начал отпивать маленькими глотками, вернулась за свой стол.

— Похоже, киллер пока на шаг впереди нас. — Имаёши постучал о косяк двери уже после того, как вошёл.

Касамацу обернулся.

— Как ты прошел?

Имаёши помахал висящим на шее шнурком. На шнурке болтался временный пропуск в отдел.

— В последний раз мы выходили вместе, и меня не остановили, чтобы забрать пропуск. Я знал, что он пригодится.

— Сдашь на выходе. А то получим оба от начальства.

— Да, господин инспектор. — Имаёши усмехнулся, подойдя ближе.

Касамацу пнул его по ноге.

— Ай.

— Зачем пришел? — Касамацу проигнорировал обиженный взгляд и сел за свой стол. Он видел, как Аомине издевательски ухмыльнулся, косясь на его горящие уши. Жар сполз на шею.

— Хочу наведаться к вашему корейскому мальчику, а для этого мне нужно его расписание.

Имаёши уже как будто привычно устроился задницей на столе Касамацу, подвинув стопку бумаг. У Касамацу было паршивое утро и не было никакого желания пытаться Имаёши со стола согнать. Хотя, может, дело было не в утре. И Имаёши, похоже, это знал.

— Зачем? — Касамацу откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза.

Можно было на секунду представить, что он болтается в лодке посреди моря и никаких проблем не существует. Жаль, что проблемы были с этим не согласны. В частности, та, которая, сидя на его столе, громко щелкнула пальцами прямо перед его носом.

— Мы с Сусой просчитывали варианты несчастных случаев, и пришли к выводу, что нам нужно знать точно, где бывает этот Чхве Ён Су.

— Чхве Ё Сон. — Касамацу открыл глаза. — Полный список мест у нас есть, тебе необязательно ходить. За ним следит один из наших людей и докладывает о каждом шаге. И зачем ты втянул в это всё Сусу? Он же работает на другом конце префектуры.

— Вытащить Кобори из лаборатории оказалось нереально. Но это неважно. Мне всё равно нужно поговорить с парнем, чтобы проработать варианты. И лично это сделать проще, чем играть в “передай дальше”.

— Ладно.

Касамацу встал и потянулся по привычке. Краем глаза уловил взгляд Имаёши, скользнувший по его животу — край рубашки выбился из-за ремня. Чувствуя, что снова краснеет, он отвернулся и взял со стола первые попавшиеся бумаги.

— Только с тобой пойдёт Аомине. На всякий случай.

Аомине скривился. Он сидел за своим столом, закинув ноги на столешницу и покачиваясь на кресле.

— Почему с ним не может пойти Сато? — лениво протянул он, не делая попыток встать.

— Сато только с дежурства и отсыпается дома, — ответил Касамацу. — Так что давай, поработай.

Внезапно Момои вскочила из-за стола.

— Касамацу-сан! Я кое-что нашла!

Все трое мужчин обернулись в её сторону.

— Такеда не пользовался своей кредитной картой и не снимал деньги ни разу за последний месяц. — Момои подбежала к столу Касамацу с распечатками, и Имаёши плавно соскользнул с него, освобождая место.

— Но карта его матери была активна, — продолжила Момои. — И ею четыре раза расплачивались в одном и том же семейном ресторане. Совсем рядом с территорией Корейского университета.

— Ха! А я говорил, что мамочка та еще карга, — выдал Аомине со своего места.

— Вряд ли она самостоятельно добралась бы на другой конец города, — парировал Касамацу. — Скорее всего, Такеда просто пользовался её картой. Вот, Аомине, тебе и задание дополнительно. Момои, распечатай список работников университета, вдруг Чхве узнает кого-то.

— Сейчас сделаю.

Аомине только пробурчал что-то нелестное.

 

Имаёши в сопровождении Аомине вышел из машины. Чхве должен был как раз закончить с занятиями и направляться на подработку. Они решили, что удобнее всего будет допросить его по дороге. Касамацу был против того, чтобы Имаёши светился. Договорились, что он пойдет в отдалении, а поговорит с парнем уже в цветочном магазине, где тот работал. А по дороге до магазина Аомине расспросит его о списке.

Чхве вышел из ворот университета в одиночестве, и Аомине направился к нему. Имаёши осматривался вокруг. Студенты выходили из университета кто группами, кто парочками, реже по одиночке. Скоро ноябрь, и начнут краснеть клёны, но в воздухе еще слышались отголоски лета. Солнечная погода без единого облачка способствовала прогулкам, и большинство студентов направлялись в парк за университетом, а не в сторону центра города.

Аомине стоял рядом с Чхве у перехода и со скучающим лицом совал ему в руки распечатки. Кореец что-то ему выговаривал в ответ, хмурясь. Зажегся зеленый свет.

Откуда вылетела черная Тойота, Имаёши увидеть не успел. Она промчалась мимо, вильнув задом на повороте, и понеслась в сторону перехода, на который как раз ступил Чхве Ё Сон.

Их спасла только реакция Аомине. Будь это другой полицейский, Имаёши был уверен, оба попали бы под колёса. Будто в замедленной съёмке он наблюдал, как Аомине словно бы оттолкнулся всем телом от земли и, схватив парня под руками, прыгнул. Они пролетели через половину дороги буквально за секунду до того, как там проехала Тойота. Имаёши не успел даже выдохнуть.

Вокруг Аомине и Чхве моментально начала собираться толпа. Тойота исчезла за ближайшим поворотом, Имаёши даже не успел заметить номер. Впрочем, его наверняка не было вовсе.

 

— Я больше не пущу тебя на работу.

Имаёши лежал на диванчике в их с Касамацу гостиной, перекинув ноги через подлокотники. Касамацу вышел из кухни, в руках у него дымились две большие одинаковые чашки с чаем.

— Ничего ты не сделаешь, — фыркнул Касамацу. — Ты не моя мама, и вообще я самостоятельный гражданин. А еще, ты уже это говорил, когда я получил пулю в плечо два года назад.

Он сел на другой край диванчика, и Имаёши подполз ближе укладывая голову ему на колени.

— Осторожно, чай горячий. Перелью, получишь ожог.

— Ты всё равно будешь меня любить и выхаживать, — Имаёши улыбнулся и потёрся макушкой о бедро Касамацу.

— Разбежался, — Касамацу ухмыльнулся в ответ. — Сдался ты мне без своей смазливой мордашки.

Имаёши хрюкнул и заворочался, поворачиваясь на бок. Затем снял очки и потёр пальцами переносицу. Дневное потрясение еще давало о себе знать отголосками головной боли.

— Будь там ты, а не Аомине, вы бы оба попали под колёса.

— Угу, — промычал Касамацу отпивая из чашки. — Но там был Аомине, все живы и всё хорошо.

Имаёши попытался сфокусировать взгляд на своей чашке, которую Касамацу поставил на низенький столик. Даже на небольшом расстоянии без очков грани расплывались.

— Что говорит кореец?

— Водителя не рассмотрел, что не удивительно. Ни одного имени из списка работников Корейского университета не знает. Меня больше интересует другое.

— Мм?

— Попытка сбить машиной что-то не очень похожа на несчастный случай.

— Не обязательно.

Надев очки обратно, Имаёши резко сел. Зрение на секунду помутилось, а в ушах зазвенело, как будто кто-то дёрнул за натянутую в черепе струну. Когда звон прекратился, Имаёши потянулся за чашкой чая.

— Вариант первый. Он знал, что Чхве охраняют, и предпринял попытку, чтобы определить, кто и насколько умелый это делает. В этом случае нам повезло, что это оказался Аомине — киллер подумает дважды, прежде чем напасть еще раз.

— А второй?

Касамацу отставил свою чашку и перегнулся через подлокотник дивана, доставая маленькую подушку, которую Имаёши подкладывал себе под спину. Имаёши наклонился вперёд и благодарно замычал, когда Касамацу расположил её ровно так, как надо.

— Второй — он пытался сбить Чхве и выдать это за ДТП. То есть, он бы остановился, сделал вид, что пытается помочь, покаялся бы в своей неуклюжести или прикинулся бы пьяным. Его бы, скорее всего, посадили, но вряд ли надолго. А еще у него могли быть документы гражданина другой страны, и его бы выслали. По пути он бы сбежал.

Касамацу ненадолго замолчал, и Имаёши его не беспокоил, медленно допивая чай. Тишина давно стала привычной и даже комфортной, Имаёши подтянул колени к груди и устроил на них подбородок. Они купили эту квартирку не так давно, и светло-коричневая мебель до сих пор была немного в новинку. Имаёши нравилось её рассматривать — витиеватый узор по углам, с маленькими нотами и струнами, был настолько в духе Касамацу, что это немного завораживало. Когда Имаёши стал таким домоседом?

— Кстати, — голос Касамацу вырвал из задумчивости. — Я же принес тебе график дня Чхве.

Он встал с дивана и поплёлся в прихожую. Вернулся с листком бумаги. Имаёши протянул руку, незаметно касаясь кончиками пальцев тёплой ладони Касамацу. Касамацу сел обратно, но теперь придвинулся ближе.

— Вы его очень ограничили. — Имаёши нахмурился, просматривая график.

— Стараемся не допустить покушения.

— Он, может, теперь пытаться продумать какой-нибудь непредвиденный ход. Тут, кстати, против вас играет то, что он видел в работе Аомине. Если бы не, то у вас вроде как был бы козырь в рукаве.

— Он попытается перехитрить нас?

— Да, как вы его. Это иерархическая система. Новичок в игре делает очевидные ходы, с опытом начинает делать неочевидные. Но есть игроки еще опытнее, которые предвидят оба хода. Он уверен в себе и в том, что вы его не поймаете.

— Но у нас есть информатор, — заметил Касамацу, хотя и не очень уверенно.

— Это хорошо. Когда он это поймёт, ему придётся менять стратегию. Так мы его и поймаем. — Имаёши качнулся в сторону Касамацу, сталкиваясь с ним плечами. — Будь со мной, и я сделаю тебя самым проницательным игроком в этой игре.

— Заткнись.

Но Касамацу улыбался. И Имаёши засмеялся.

 

Аомине листал папку, когда Момои вошла в кабинет.

— Дай-чан, доброе утро.

— Ты поздно, — вместо приветствия произнёс Аомине. — Тут папка от дешифровщиков.

— Я была в Матори. Проверяла работников Корейского университета на привязку к наркотикам. Мало ли, наркотики к нам идут из Китая, а Северная Корея и Китай до сих пор сотрудничают.

— И как?

Момои поправила прядь волос и покачала головой.

— Ничего. А что от шифровальной команды?

Аомине передал ей папку.

— Фамилия Каруга, имя расшифровали не всё, но первый канджи да. Я уже посмотрел по базе, двенадцать совпадений с судимостями. Но только один — за торговлю оружием. Каруга Шики. Раньше работал на американской военной базе, потом отсидел за торговлю оружием. Единственный контактный адрес — племянник, который торгует компьютерами.

Момои бегло просматривала досье, выцепляя имена и названия. На одной из страниц она задержалась.

— Я где-то видела название этого магазина…

Она бросилась к своему столу и начала рыться в бумагах. Уронив на пол розовый пенал с брелоком “Hello Kitty” и несколько папок она достала один из листков, и с радостным “Нашла!” подбежала обратно к Аомине. Встав на носочки, чмокнула его в щеку.

— Дай-чан, ты гений! — Она ткнула под нос Аомине листок. — Этот магазинчик поставляет компьютеры Корейскому университету! Это наша связь университета с киллером.

Аомине довольно хмыкнул.

 

Касамацу смотрел на сидящего в допросной за стеклом Каругу. Тот молчал, и это даже вызывало некоторое чувство дежа вю.

В “компьютерном” магазине Аомине и двое патрульных нашли коробку с мощной винтовкой для стрельбы на дальние расстояния и дюжину патронов к ней. Один из патрульных в результате потасовки в магазине попал в больницу с сотрясением мозга — Каруга свалил шкаф ему на голову.

— Да, с таким оружием под несчастный случай не закосить, — прокомментировал находку Имаёши.

— Придётся играть на опережение. — Касамацу присел рядом с ним.

Имаёши хмыкнул и отпил из чашки кофе.

— Не обязательно. Можно сыграть с ним в поддавки.

Аомине недовольно скривился от одного только слова, но Момои дёрнула его за рукав, и он промолчал.

Имаёши подошел к доске. Какое-то время Касамацу, Аомине и Момои просто смотрели, как он чертит клетки и вписывает в них какие-то буквы.

— Это шахматы? — спросила Момои спустя несколько минут.

— Верно. — Имаёши ей улыбнулся. Касамацу тоже соскочил со своего места и подошел ближе.

— В шахматах есть стратегия, когда более опытный игрок делает на первый взгляд довольно простой и глупый ход, — он начертил стрелку от одной из букв, затем от нескольких других. — Его соперник на этот ход ведётся. И делает ошибку.

Касамацу минуту раздумывал над вариантами.

— Мы можем слить информатору, что Чхве возвращается домой. Например, он решил, что раз и тут небезопасно, то стоит попробовать что-то сделать.

Имаёши обернулся к нему и одобрительно кивнул.

— Это заставит его поторопиться. И мы будем его ждать.

Момои тоже кивнула. Пора было позвонить Чон Су Хан.

 

Аомине зевнул и поёрзал в кресле, растекаясь по нему как большая хищная кошка. Чхве Ё Сон нервно сновал по комнате.

— А мне обязательно здесь быть? — Он крутил в руках карандаш, постукивал им по ручке кресла, и вообще долго не сидел на месте. Рядом со спокойным как удав Аомине он выглядел еще контрастнее, чем в прошлый раз.

— Обязательно, — только и ответил тот.

— А если вы не успеете его скрутить вовремя?

Аомине хмыкнул насмешливо.

— Тогда он тебя убьёт. Но потом мы всё равно его повяжем.

— Аомине! — Касамацу прошипел в рацию из соседней комнаты. — Ты идиот? Нам тут паника не нужна.

— Да-да, понял, семпай. — Он, наверное, мог почувствовать волны раздражения, испускаемые Касамацу, и даже лениво повернул голову к Чхве, когда ответил: — Мы лучшее подразделение в округе. Один раз я тебя уже спас от него. Второй будет такой же.

Чхве уселся в кресло, стоящее в самом тёмном углу, но всё еще было слышно, как неспокойно он дышит и ворочается, не может усидеть на месте. Аомине не двигался, неотрывно следя за единственным окном.

Охрана вокруг здания была расставлена таким образом, чтобы у киллера оставался только один способ попасть внутрь — с крыши через окно. Касамацу и еще трое полицейских сидели в небольшой кухне. Они ждали Белого Тигра уже почти пять часов, и на улице стемнело. Свет во всём доме также был выключен.

— На крыше движение, — прозвучало из наушника.

Все мгновенно мобилизовались, даже Аомине подобрался и перехватил пистолет. Чхве заметил это, сжался в своём кресле и заскулил.

— Да тихо ты, — Аомине шикнул в его сторону, пробираясь к окну сбоку. — Хочешь жить — сделайся незаметным.

Чхве, кажется, даже перестал дышать. Аомине пригнулся у окна и ждал.

Тихий щелчок открывающейся оконной рамы взрезал тишину, как звук разрываемой ткани. Окно поползло вверх.

Сначала киллер просунул внутрь ноги, ловко протискиваясь в достаточно небольшое отверстие. Затем прогнулся в спине и выпрямился. Он оказался ниже, чем Аомине ожидал. Стоило Аомине приблизить к его голове пистолет, киллер резко поднырнул под его руку и ударил в бок.

Аомине успел перехватить руку до второго удара и навалился всем весом. Когда Касамацу выскочил из кухни и наставил на них свой пистолет с фонарём, они уже вовсю катались между креслами.

— Это полиция, вы окружены, сдавайтесь! — голос Касамацу прогремел на всю квартиру, и движение замерло.

Кто-то хлопнул по выключателю.

Киллер вывернул тонкое запястье из захвата Аомине и надкусил манжет.

 

— Ну ты и извращенец, — сказал Касамацу, смотря на Имаёши.

Имаёши сидел на парапете напротив штаб-квартиры полиции и ел колотый лёд с вишнёвым сиропом. На замечание Касамацу он только ухмыльнулся.

— Гораздо важнее другое. Белый Тигр оказался женщиной? И она пыталась покончить с собой?

— Да. Личность мы пока выясняем, но Аомине успел вытащить пилюлю с ядом у неё изо рта, так что жить будет. Правда, она его укусила.

— Это начало прекрасной дружбы, — хмыкнул Имаёши.

Касамацу в этом сомневался, но спорить не стал. Рабочий день уже закончился, и они с Имаёши собирались домой. Как только Имаёши доест свой лёд.

Из здания полиции выпорхнула — иначе не сказать — Момои, махнула им рукой и скрылась в припаркованной у входа серебристой “Субару”. Водитель тут же вырулил на дорогу и вскоре исчез за поворотом.

— А что теперь с этим корейским мальчиком? — спросил Имаёши, спускаясь с парапета.

— Он так проникся подвигами Аомине, что решил записаться на курсы самообороны, — фыркнул Касамацу. — А потом планирует вернуться в Северную Корею и написать книгу о своих родителях. Мечтает, чтобы по ней сняли фильм.

— Хммм.

Имаёши потянулся всем телом и метко забросил пустой стаканчик из-под какигори в стоящую неподалёку урну.

— Предлагаю позвать Аомине, Сусу и Кобори и пойти погонять мяч. И я поставил на запись последнюю серию дорамы с Кисе. Как тебе такой план?

— Идеально.


End file.
